


text me text you text us

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Multi, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Keith (Voltron), Warnings May Change, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [2:34 pm] lancelet: im feeling bi af in this chilli’s tonight[2:35 pm] funky hunk: what do you mean?[2:35 pm] lancelet: fuckign keith kogane[2:46 pm] pidgeotto: you mean[2:47 pm] pidgeotto: takashi shirogane’s little borther[2:50 pm] lancelet: “”””””””borther””””””””””[2:52 pm] pidgeotto: yknow what i don’t need this absolute slander





	text me text you text us

**Author's Note:**

> hey hello welcome to my first voltron fic! 
> 
> the names should be obvious but if you need a key hmu i'll add it for u
> 
> salanghae means "i love you" in korean

**the iconic trio™**

**[2:34 pm] lancelet** : im feeling bi af in this chilli’s tonight

 **[2:35 pm] funky hunk** : what do you mean?

 **[2:35 pm] lancelet** : fuckign keith kogane

 **[2:46 pm]** **pidgeotto** : you mean

 **[2:47 pm] pidgeotto** : takashi shirogane’s little borther

 **[2:50 pm] lancelet** : “”””””””borther””””””””””

 **[2:52 pm] pidgeotto** : yknow what i don’t need this absolute slander

* * *

  **takashi my brother or something**

 **[2:56 pm] me** : when did lance mcclain become hot

 **[3:03 pm] takashi my brother or something** : Oh my god. 

 **[3:03 pm] me** : what

 **[3:03 pm] takashi my brother or something** : Keith. 

 **[3:04 pm] takashi my brother or something** : Lance hasn't changed his style or anything in about two years. 

 **[3:05 pm] me** : wtf no??? i looked at him today and

 **[3:06] me** : were his eyes always that pretty

* * *

**soulmates**

**[3:07 pm] shero** : Guys, Keith is pining over Lance McClain. 

 **[3:07 pm] princess** : WHAT 

 **[3:07 pm] shero** : Lura, please. 

 **[3:10 pm] mattie** : i knew it 

* * *

**matt takashi's bf**

**[3:12 pm] matt takashi's bf** : youre not subtle like At All 

 **[3:13 pm] me** : wtf do you mean

 **[3:14 pm] matt takashi's bf** : i kno u like lance mcclain 

 **[3:16 pm] me** : lance? lance who idk who The Fuck that is  

 **[3:17 pm] matt takashi's bf** : 

 

**[3:18 pm] me** : it's TRUE YOU ASSHOLE 

 **[3:19 pm] matt takashi's bf** : ✔️ seen 3:19 pm 

_you have blocked this user!_

 

* * *

 

**takashi my brother or something**

**[3:22 pm] takashi my brother or something** : unblock me you heathen -matt ur future borther in law xoxo

 **[3:24 pm] me** : 1. no 2. wtf is a borther in law 

* * *

**katy perry**

**[3:26 pm] me** : honestly fuck misspellings

 **[3:38 pm] katy perry** : mood

 **[3:40 pm] me** : like ok i misspelled something 

 **[3:41 pm] me** : but like

 **[3:42 pm] me** : you understood it so what does that say about you, KOGANE

 **[3:42 pm] katy perry** : omg

 **[3:44 pm] katy perry** : you mean the guy who lance has been crushing on for like two (2) fucking Months??? lmao what if i told him u had his number do you think lance would like cry his little bitch heart out or would he be like "whAt why The Fuck should i care @pidgeotto i dont care its not like im desperate enough to,,,, like,,,, whore for his attention haHa noPE" 

 **[4:45 pm] me** : ten bucks on the second one

 **[4:46 pm] katy perry** : oh ur on 

* * *

**lance the lame-o**

**[4:50 pm] me** : hey lancey 

 **[4:51 pm] lance the lame-o** : what do you want pidge

 **[4:51 pm] me** : ruDE 

 **[4:52 pm] me** : and here i was, about to give you important keith info

 **[4:54 pm] lance the lame-o** : NO N O NO PLS GIVE ME THE INFO I WANR IT SO O BADLY LIKE PLS ILL EVEN GET MAMA TO MAKE YOU FOOD JUST PL S I WANT IT

 **[4:54 pm] me** : well i do love mama mcclains cooking

 **[4:55 pm] me** : matt has keiths number

 **[4:56 pm] lance the lame-o** : whAt why The Fuck should i care i dont care its not like im desperate enough to,,,, like,,,, whore for his attention haHa noPE

 **[4:57 pm] me** : whyd u do it like that you asshole u cost me ten (10) bucks

* * *

**welcome mat**

**[5:00 pm] me** : matthew my buddy my pal my boy my dude my guy

 **[5:01 pm] welcome mat** : u want keiths number amirtie 

 **[5:02 pm] me** : """""""""amirtie""""""""" 

 **[5:03 pm] me** : and no i just want u to introduce me so then i can ask for his number myself 

* * *

**soulmates**

**[5:05 pm] mattie** : [look-at-this.jpg] 

 **[5:06 pm] mattie** : chivalry aint dead

 **[5:07 pm] shero** : Suddenly, I find myself loving Lance McClain. What is life?

 **[5:07] princess** : he's so cute omg

* * *

**the iconic trio™**

**[5:10 pm] lancelet** : GRNFB9CKDF 

 **[5:11 pm] lancelet** : I GOT KEITHS NUMBER???? IM SCREECHING 

 **[5:12 pm] funky hunk** : congrats man! :)   
  
**[5:13 pm] pidgeotto** : hunk is the only person i know who can use a smiley face unironically sorry i dont make the rules

 **[5:13 pm] lancelet** : rt ^

* * *

**hermoso**

**[5:20 pm] hermoso** : hey, lance 

 **[5:20 pm] hermoso:** it was,,,,,fun. hanging out with you was fun

 **[5:22 pm] me** : yeah i had fun too

 **[5:23 pm] me** : you're a cool guy, kogane

* * *

**takashi my brother or something**

**[5:25 pm] me** : he called me cool should i be happy or sad or what takashi i do not do well with Feelings

 **[5:26 pm] takashi my brother or something** : ✔️ seen 5:26 pm

 **[5:26 pm] me** : you suck, matt

 **[5:27 pm] takashi my brother or something:** exactly what your brother said

 **[5:28 pm] me:** ASDFGHJKL;' EW TOO MUCH INFO 

 **[5:29 pm] takashi my brother or something** : oh my god you perv

 **[5:30 pm] takashi my brother or something** : i meant bc i took away his computer wtf is your dirty ass mind thinking of  

 **[5:32 pm] takashi my brother or something** : nvm i dont want to know

 **[5:33 pm] takashi my brother or something** : Okay, now that I've been scarred for life, generally when someone calls you cool it's a compliment, so be happy. You got this, little brother. 

 **[5:34 pm] me** : ✔️ seen 5:34 pm 

 **[5:37 pm] me** : salanghae

* * *

  **a huge squad™**

 **[5:45 pm] pidgeotto** : what the fuck is this

 **[5:46 pm] me** : read the goddamn gc name and it'll tell u

 **[5:46 pm] pidgeotto** : 

**[5:46 pm] me** : how dare you

 **[5:47 pm] hermoso** : why am i here

 **[5:48 pm] welcome mat** : why are any of us here

 **[5:48 pm] welcome mat** : why do we exist? is it to please some diety?

 **[5:48 pm] allure** : tag urself im diety

 **[5:48 pm] hermoso** : im regina george

 **[5:49 pm] pidgeotto** : im "how dare you" 

 **[6:00 pm] my hero** : I'm "what the fuck is this". 

 **[6:01 pm] hermoso** : SHIRO 

 **[6:01 pm] hermoso** : OH THANK FUCK 

 **[6:02 pm] me** : why are you thanking fuck

 **[6:04 pm] hermoso** : bc fuck is a beautiful word that needs tO BE THANKED, MCCLAIN

 **[6:05 pm] pidgeotto** : mood 

 **[6:07 pm] funky hunk** : hey lance food's done

 **[6:07 pm] me** : did you make lasagna 

 **[6:07 pm] funky hunk** : yep! 

 **[6:08 pm] me** : hunk my buddy my platonic soulmate im yeeting downstairs so i can give you a hug and platonic love and get food ily 

 **[6:08 pm] funky hunk** : ily too lance

 **[6:09 pm] hermoso** : that was so cute it gave me cavities

 **[6:10 pm] hermoso** : you're paying my dental bills @lance 


End file.
